what if
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: So what if sirius hadn't been locked up in azkaban what if he'd just been on the run to keep from being framed by petigrew and what if harry and sirius somehow meet up in muggle London one day its my first harry potter fic be kind but not blind all review
1. Chapter 1

So what if sirius hadn't been locked up in azkaban what if he'd just been on the run to keep from being framed by petigrew and what if harry and sirius somehow meet up in muggle London one day its my first harry potter fic be kind but not blind all reviews welcome 

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia shrilled rapping on his cupboard door "Coming Aunt Petunia!" Harry Potter yelled back trying to put on his pants without hitting his head on the stairs "Well hurry up then we haven't got all day" she screached back at him Harry heard her footsteps on the stairs going to go wake up her ikle duddykins no doubt Harry thought to himself sighing he was the only 9 year old boy he knew that had never had a birthday party didn't have any friends and certainly the only one who had to sleep in a cupboard under his aunt and uncles staircase but it had been that way ever since he could remember always being beat around the head for doign something wrong doing all the chores while his fat cousin Dudley sat on his fat arse watching television "Are you ready yet boy?" Aunt Petunia was back catching Harry off guard "Yes!" He yelled back the lightbulb above his head suddenly got blindingly bright before flickering out altogether Petunia opened the cupboard looking imploringly at him "Boy that is the 6th bulb you've been through this month what's going on?" She demanded Harry mearly stuttered "I du dunno." He hated it when things like that happened they always got him in trouble but suprisingly for once Aunt Petunia didn't get mad "We'll get you a box in town today but don't make a habit of exploding your light when you're mad." and with that she walked away Harry had no idea what she meant but didn't dare ask questions. A few hours later Harry was in the backseat of the car Dudley got to sit in front they parked at the end of the block and went into the first shop and continued to work thier way down the street Harry spoke to noone and asked for nothing and Petunia and Dudley pretended he wasn't there in the third shop Harry noticed a man he'd sworn he'd seen in the first two shops as well but then again they were just going from shop to shop maybe this man was too in the fourth shop Harry saw the man again but couldnt remember seeing him leave the last one and in the fifth shop as well only this time Harry could have sworn the man was watching him finally Harry spoke up "Aunt Petunia that man is following us"  
"Nonsense child why would that er uh Gentleman be following us" Harry knew why she'd used the tone that she had the man had long dark scraggly hair and shabby clothing "I don't know but he is" Harry insisted Aunt Petunia wouldn't hear of it but she still crossed the street to the other shops upon leaving and once again the man was in that store too Petunia didn't waste any time in dragging the boys out of the store and back to the car looking at Harry strangely on the drive home "Who was that man?" she finally asked "I don't know" Harry responded quietly not wanting to get in trouble Petunia didn't say anything more but pursed her lips together looking concerned


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Ok first of all I want to apologize for the way Ch 1 was all squished together when I transferred the chapter from word to here it got squashed so for now on I'll be keeping a closer watch on that secondly I want to thank the people who added my story or reviewed it I right a good bit but Harry Potter is a new subject for me thirdly these characters are all J.K. Rowlings and I own nothing so on that note

CHAPTER 2

Things for the next couple of weeks went quite well in Harry's opinion. Aunt Petunia had chosen not to tell Uncle Vernon about the man in London. Which was good for Harry because Uncle Vernon liked to beat Harry around the head for things that went wrong rather they were his fault or not. School was scheduled to start in a few weeks and Harry's Aunt and Uncle had taken Dudley school shopping leaving Harry home alone for the first time ever. Harry walked down the street to the park and sat on a swing with all the children school shopping the park was deserted so He sat alone or so he thought feeling like someone was watching him.

Harry turned around to see an enormous black dog running at him from the bushes by the swings with no time to run or duck the dog hit Harry square in the chest knocking him to the ground with a thump. He tried to get up but the dog wouldn't allow him to move 'Oh great this is not how I wanted to die' Harry thought to himself 'young boy found mauled to death by animal in park is what the headlines will say Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon and Dudley will be thrilled' was all he could think but instead of mauling him the great black beast licked him in the face Harry chuckled and the dog moved allowing him to sit upright.  
"Who might you be?" Harry asked no longer terrified for his life the dog simply wagged his tail and panted  
"Ok, well I have to go now "Harry told the dog feeling a little foolish for talking to a dog that clearly couldn't understand a word he was saying though Harry could've sworn before he turned to walk away that dog winked.  
The next day Aunt Petunia gave Harry a shorter list of chores than usual and then immediately shipped him off to do something outside where they could ignore him Dudley was having friends over for a back to school party and Dudley had cried until Petunia agreed that Harry would have no part in it not like Harry wanted to hang out with his cousins stuck up annoying friends. Harry set off down privet drive with no particular destination in mind when without warning he was face down on the pavement the great dog sitting on him again grunting and rolling over he simply stated "Oh its you again. Well if you're going to keep following me around I need something to call you." He thought about it a moment "Snuffles will do." and getting up off the ground with Snuffles on his heel Harry continued his walk all along telling his new friend about how horrible it was at the Dursley's how he slept in a cupboard and did all the chores had to wear Dudley's hand me downs that were four sizes to big and Snuffles listened intently to every word Harry had to say as if understanding it all.  
Everyday Harry would venture out the back door and snuffles would tackle him. Then he and Snuffles would spend the day together Harry started smuggling crumbs out to feed him because he looked hungry and Harry felt bad one night Uncle Vernon caught Harry sneaking the food off the table and gave him a black eye for it he wasn't allowed outside for a few days and when he was finally able to go back out he went to the park Snuffles followed along behind at the park Harry apologized to the dog explaining the black eye and exactly what had happened all while looking at his feet dangling from the swing. When Harry finally looked up snuffles wasn't there anymore but the man who had followed him in London was sitting there on the swing beside him.  
"You you're the man who followed us." Harry stammered  
"My name is Sirius Black" the man stated reaching his hand out Harry shook it cautiously  
"Do I know you Mr. Black ?" Harry asked confused as to where snuffles had gone and why this man was sitting here instead.  
"Indeed Harry you should I was your dad's best friend." Sirius answered catching Harry's interest  
'You knew my parents?" Harry asked excitedly "And the dog you sent it to watch me right? Snuffles is your dog?"  
"Actually Harry Snuffles was me." Sirius admitted  
"Ha Ha very funny" Harry mused not believing a word this weirdo was telling him so to prove it right before Harry's eyes he turned into a great black dog and then back again "How did you do that?" Harry asked in awe Sirius looked at him questioningly  
"You'll be able to do it too I'm sure" Sirius responded eyeing him suspiciously "It's just a bit of magic.''  
"There's no such thing as magic Uncle Vernon told me so" Harry argued  
"Then you don't know. It's true you don't know" Sirius sighed

"Don't know what?" Harry asked just above a whisper Sirius took Harry's shoulders and whispered back  
"You are a wizard Harry Potter."  
AN- Alright that's what I have so far I hope you like it and I hope my punctuation spelling everything like that are good this time I know where this is going for the time being so read and review I love constructive criticism and the next chapter should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

- ok Ch. 3 is going to be kind of short its just going to be thoughts going on in Sirius' head the night after he talks to Harry I'm off work on Friday and will have a longer chapter up then thank you to everyone who reviews and adds me it's a big help so ok here it is

Sirius lie in bed that night thoughts racing through his head not to mention the screams of his mothers portrait down the hall. He had told Harry everything with the exception of 2 very important facts one being that his parents had died to save his life from the worst wizard of his time, and two that he Sirius was the one and only person that could save Harry from the Dursleys, his rightful guardian, his godfather.

The longer Sirius lie there the more he worried should he have told Harry the full truth, would he be able to take care of a nine year old boy properly by himself or was Harry better off with his real family no matter the fact they were the worst sort of muggles. Sirius even had to ask himself rather Harry believed him or not the boy had headed home with stories of magic and mystery and a castle called Hogwarts which would be school to him one day with a very puzzled look on his face.  
_"I have to tell him everything. Tomorrow."_ Sirius finally told himself in the darkness of his bedroom the mirror grumbled  
_"That a boy you tell him" _and on that note Sirius drifted off into a troubled but deep sleep.

AN- I know like I said its short but I've worked a lot of hours the past few days and I'm also working on two other stories right now another HP that hasn't been posted yet and an original that takes up a lot of creative energy so until next time enjoy and as always R&R


	4. Chapter 4

-1AN- Ch. 4 hopefully will be a bit better and a bit longer than Ch.3 it's going to be in two different POVs and also it happens to be Harry's tenth birthday R&R please

Harry sat in his cupboard thinking he hadn't seen Sirius in a few days. He hadn't really wanted to so he avoided going outside as much as possible and even volunteered for extra chores. Anything to avoid going out there where he was sure that crazy man and his crazy thoughts were waiting for him.

Though it had given him a lot to think about Harry just didn't think he could possibly be a wizard. After all his aunt and uncle a Dudley were still able to push him around and if he in fact were a wizard wouldn't he be able to do something about it. _  
But you have done something about it haven't you._ His subconscious prodded._ The time Dudley pushed you off the swing so he could use it and the chain snapped. The horrible sweater Aunt Petunia tried to make you wear it shrank didn't it. The homework uncle Vernon shredded somehow was put back together perfectly the next day was it not. The light bulbs? Coincidence is it?_  
"No" Harry said out loud he'd been locked in his cupboard while the Dursleys went out to dinner with some snobbish rich new neighbors. "No" He repeated "I am not a wizard it's impossible." But then how did Sirius turn into that dog and back. Well that he reasoned was a little bit easier to explain the Dursleys often went to fairs and came back talking of magicians who did trick with a slide of hand. An optical illusion they called it. The Dursleys thought magic to be a disgusting waste of time however and never had anything good to say about these magicians.  
With a sigh Harry laid back on his cot and started to drift off to sleep. With a start he sat straight up almost hitting his head off of the stairs someone was trying to open his cupboard .

_Sirius's POV_

Sirius had been around Harry's house in dog form of course several times through the week but he hadn't seen Harry he was beginning to worry about him. He hoped he hadn't scared the poor boy off or worse yet he hoped Harry hadn't gone home and told his aunt and uncle about he whole thing. Sick with worry about his godsons wellbeing he waited and watched until he saw the Dursleys leave before apparating inside the house . He searched the entire place from top to bottom not finding him he really began to be concerned but then a thought popped into his head something Harry had told him while he thought he was talking to snuffles.  
"The cupboard under the stairs." unsure of how much time he really had he quickly quietly made his way to the small door trying it and finding it locked he muttered a quick spell and the lock clicked open and Sirius turned the knob "Harry Harry its me its okay." Sirius almost yelled because Harry was poised on his cot ready to attack the burglar he thought was coming to get him.  
"Sirius what are you doing here?" He asked confused  
"I was worried about you Harry is that so odd?" Sirius retorted not aware of what was causing the child so much alarm  
"Why why would you worry about me?" Harry questioned his motives again  
_It's now or never _Sirius thought to himself "Because Harry I'm your godfather." He finally admitted waiting on Harry to start screaming ranting or raving about being stuck with the Dursleys when another alternative was available. But he did no such thing instead he began to cry. "Harry what is it what's wrong?"  
"I knew it I knew it." Harry sobbed falling into Sirius' arms Sirius wasted little time being unsure and wrapped the child in his embrace   
"You knew what?" He had to ask  
"That this wasn't all there could be I knew there had to be someone out there who really cared about me and. And." He stopped  
"And what Harry?" He asked still holding him  
"cared about me and loved me." Harry looked up hopefully with tear stained eyes  
"And you were right Harry I do love you and we are going to do something about your living arrangements. It's going to take some time and you'll have to be patient." Harry nodded eyes wide at everything Sirius was saying. "first of all however I think its time you knew the truth about your parents and your scar." And for the next hour or so before the Dursleys made it home Sirius told him everything.

AN-_ ok well that's it for this Chapter hope you like it I don't own anyone yada yada _


	5. Chapter 5

-1AN-_ Ok well I kind of know where it's going but its still up in the air a good bit so it may be a while before the next update of course if anyone has any good ideas I'd be thrilled if you shared them with me but in the mean time here is ch 5 _

" Sirius I honestly cannot say I'm happy with you for everything you told him he's still young" Albus sat fingers under his chin looking across his table at Sirius  
"Professor Dumbledore sir he had no idea what or who he was they told him his parents were killed in a car crash. A car crash kill Lily and James can you believe the nerve and her own sister too." Sirius argued trying to justify everything he had told Harry the night before they were sitting in the leaky cauldron discussing what should be done about Harry's living situation  
"I understand your concern Sirius but we have been through the conditions he lives under they can't be that bad and you know the protection I placed on Harry will only work as long as he remains with his blood relatives." Albus calmly explained for the tenth time but Sirius wouldn't be satisfied with this response.  
"Professor please there has to be something we can do I am his godfather and I can't let him live the way he is living Lily and James would curse the Dursleys into toads if they could see how their son is being treated."  
"I suppose there are spells that would protect him in your care as well Sirius but are you sure you are up for taking on a nine year old little boy?" Dumbledore asked giving in just a little  
"Ten year old little boy sir his birthday is tomorrow." Sirius pointed out "He wouldn't have to go to school until next year and I could get him up to date on the wizarding world in that time Molly has a brood of her own she would be more than willing to help me if I needed it …"Sirius was cut short by Dumbledore laughing  
"Goodness you are worse than I child after his Christmas presents early if it is what you want I will allow it but I want to inspect that hole you call a house first and make sure it is fit for a boy to live in he'll need a room food and responsibility Sirius no more of your tomcatting around you'll have to be a father to this boy first and foremost I want you to think on that tonight and give me the decision tomorrow." with that Albus laid the money for his drink on the table and disappeared with a _**POP.**_

An_ It's short I know but my hours at work are killing me and here is where the writers block is starting to put up a fight so if anyone has any ideas at all let me know thank you to those who have added me to their favorites and reviewed I DO NOT OWN _


	6. Chapter 6

-1AN_- The going might be tough for a little while because I don't know if I'm going to have a place to live much longer so have patience with me and I'll do my best this chapter is going to be a short one. Don't hurt me but my ideas are getting jumbled and I'm not sure what to do with what who and where but here is chapter 6_

Sirius looked around the room he had worked on all week he had given Dumbledore the answer. He was going to take Harry the entire house had been redone from his parents "Dark Arts dungeon" to a home since he couldn't get his mothers portrait off the wall and she kept screaming annoying not to mention vulgar things at him he simply put a silencing charm on her and hung a portrait of Nicolas Flamel a famous philosopher over top of it.  
Sirius was very proud of the whole thing and amazingly his mothers house elf hadn't been upset at all by being sent to work in the Hogwarts kitchen Harry's room however was by far what Sirius was proudest of it was everything a young wizards room should be. There were quidditch posters on the wall which of course Harry had no idea what quidditch was yet but he would learn soon enough, simple little books for him to read, pictures of his parents and grandparents ,everything he could think of he had even bought a broom for him.  
" It all looks wonderful I'm proud of you." Dumbledore stated suddenly standing beside of him."  
"Thank you professor I'm glad you like it" Sirius panted getting over the initial surprise of Dumbledore being right there.  
"I do however have two things to ask of you Sirius."  
"What's that sir?"  
"1 that you stop calling me professor as we are no longer in school and 2 that you allow Harry to remain with his aunt and uncle until his 11th birthday." Dumbledore looked at Sirius expecting a tantrum fit for a four year old and he was not to be disappointed.  
"What! Why! I've done everything you asked haven't I? Why do I have to wait another year might I ask He's my godson!" Sirius exploded  
"Well that right there is a very good reason the temper has got to go and I have my reason you just need to trust me. On his eleventh birthday you may bring him to live here for school holidays and for the summer just wait until time for him to start school then we'll introduce him to the wizarding world all at once. And in the mean time I suggest you talk to Molly Weasley she may have some helpful hints." With that he was gone and Sirius slumped down on Harry's bed with his head in his hands and cried.

AN-_ I'm not real fond of this one I don't know give me some input tell me what you think any ideas constructive criticism any of the above are good DO NOT OWN _


	7. Chapter 7

-1AN-_ Ok I've been thinking on this a lot and I have ideas upon ideas flooding through my head so ummm yeah here is CH7_

A year went by quickly but not quickly enough in Sirius's opinion he had stopped going to see Harry because it was just to hard on him. Harry however was having it even worse he couldn't understand what he had done wrong. One minute he had a Godfather who acted like he cared the next minute the crazy old man was gone. Sirius really hadn't gone anywhere he still kept an eye on Harry but from a safe none emotional distance he watched but didn't interfere until the day Harry's letter came. That day Sirius had to interfere.  
While pretending to snoop through the Dursleys trash in dog form Sirius overheard a ruckus from the house.

They were yelling about a letter and Harry getting mail. It got kind of crazy after that the next thing Sirius knew Harry was in a bedroom upstairs no longer in the cupboard downstairs, after that Vernon Dursleys nailed the mail slot shut. Sirius knew exactly what letter the Dursleys were trying to keep Harry from seeing it was his Hogwarts acceptance letter. "_Dumbledore has to hear about this."_ Sirius thought to himself before running around the corner and disappearing. He reappeared in hogsmeade and headed directly for Hogwarts.  
"Sirius what is it?" Dumbledore asked meeting him in the entry way then while Sirius caught his breathe from running up the hill to the castle Dumbledore continued "I saw you coming from the window in my office what is it now lad?"  
"They won't let Harry have his letter they refuse to tell him the truth and now they won't let him have the letter!" Sirius panted  
"Hmm Yes I was concerned about that." Dumbledore stated calmly "Never worry boy I'll have it taken care of . Harry will be eleven soon will he not?" Dumbledore looked at Sirius meaningfully  
"Yes he will but according to you I can't have him until his first school break." Sirius scowled  
"Right you are. Right you are and you are learning much better obedience than you had in school I'd say by Christmas he should be able to start moving his things to your home then now if you'll excuse me I need to see to it he gets that letter." and with that he disappeared up the stair case to the headmasters office.  
Sirius went back to number four privet drive to see that Harry got the letter. Over the next few days hundreds of owls were sent and letters delivered but now were received by Harry Potter. Finally one day Vernon Dursley burst through the front door that he had boarded merely a day before dragging the family and Harry with him  
"Enough blasted letters!" He shouted "We'll go where they can't find us."  
Sirius had to laugh _if Dumbledore wants to find you there's nowhere on earth you can hide._

_AN- that's it for now DO NOT OWN _


	8. Chapter 8

-1_AN- you could be lucky enough or unfortunate enough depending on how well you like the story to get a couple of updates in the next few days seeing as I have some time off work and plan on doing nothing with it but sit in front of my computer so here it is chapter 8_

The next night Sirius received a letter with the Hogwarts seal expecting the worst. Expecting Dumbledore to say that he couldn't find Harry or the Dursleys. Instead upon reading it Sirius smiled

_Dear Sirius,_

_Hagrid delivered Harry's letter personally apparently the Dursleys were vacationing on an island in the middle of nowhere. Hagrid is also taking Harry to buy his school supplies on Diagon Alley tomorrow morning . After which he will be delivering Harry back to his aunt and uncles. I know there is no need to tell you to keep an eye on him because you will do it anyway.  
Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Sir_ius refolded the letter with a chuckle vacationing indeed, Still he didn't understand what Dumbledore had against him spending time with Harry the boy was after all eleven now as a matter of fact he had just turned eleven but he had still appointed Hagrid to take him to Diagon Alley for his school things. Sirius sighed and went to bed unable to do anything until morning.  
Harry arrived back to the Dursleys the next day with packages of school supplies that he never knew existed let alone ever thought he would own along with a snowy white owl his aunt and uncle looked at him as if he were diseased and Dudley avoided him all together on account of the pigs tail that Hagrid had been so gracious to give him. He began to read his school books and named his owl Hedwig out of history of magic. The night before he had to catch the train to school a thought occurred to Harry ha had no way to reach the station.  
"Uncle Dursley I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the train station?" He asked quietly his uncle grunted a response which Harry took to mean yes "thank you."  
"Strange way to get to this freak school isn't it by train what kind of train transports your kind?"  
"I don't know it just says platform 9 an ¾ " Harry shrugged  
"9 ¾ what rubbish is that boy?" Uncle Vernon howled with laughter as Harry walked back upstairs he didn't know much about the train as he'd never been on one but he still had never heard about an odd numbered platform such as this one.

Sirius sat out front on the sidewalk wishing he could be there to send Harry off the next day but knew his aunt and uncle would be enough trouble without a scraggly wizard showing up to help it along so he settled for sitting out front all night dozing occasionally until morning when it came time to go. When Harry came out the front door followed by the rest of the family Sirius ran up to him his tail wagging and jumped up to put his front paws on Harry's shoulders before Vernon picked up a rock and pitched it at him. Thankfully his aim was bad and he missed and he had still got to see Harry off.  
Dumbledore had written again that morning to tell Sirius he would write and keep him updated on Harry's progress at school and by Christmas he didn't see why Harry couldn't come stay with him for break.  
As soon as the car disappeared around the corner Sirius trotted into an alley transformed back to human and dis a disappearing act of his own reappearing on a long dirt road hoping he wasn't to late to catch them he ran down the road to the weasleys ramshackle home  
"Molly, Molly are you still here." He called through the open half door  
"Who is it?' She called back sounding flustered "Oh its you Sirius what do you need this early in the day?" she then asked looking over her shoulder  
"I'm not intruding am I?" Sirius asked politely  
"No, No not at all I'm trying to get the children through the Floo is all"  
"Harry starts school today I was only hoping you'd keep and eye out for him make sure he gets on the train okay if you see him?"

"Of course Sirius I'll keep an eye out for the poor boy now I'm sorry but we have to get going." she waved and disappeared around the corner again and Sirius morphed back down to four legs before running down the lane nipping happily at birds and rabbits along the way. 

_An- Ok honestly I hate this chapter it is horrible I had a great idea and all of a sudden it sputtered out ;ike a candle flame in the wind I'm sorry but review anyway tell me what you think and hopefully the next one will be better_


	9. Chapter 9

-1Sirius sat in front of the fireplace in his sitting room thinking about nothing in particular when Molly's head appeared in the flames.

"Sirius, How are you?" She asked politely  
"I'm fine Molly did Harry get on the train ok did you see him did he seem nervous?" Sirius began to question all at once.  
"He's fine Sirius. He actually found me to ask me how to get on the train and he was ever so polite about it. I made no mention to the children who he was but you know Fred and George they figured it out and came blabbering. Ginny is quite in awe of him she hasn't stopped talking about him since she got home."  
"But then everything went well he didn't have any problems?" Sirius asked still concerned  
" No Sirius the boy is fine when the train left he was talking to Ron everything will be okay. He'll take to school like a fish takes to water." With that her face disappeared from the fire and Sirius was once again left alone with his thoughts he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of fire whisky from the cabinet and sat down at the table looking across the room he looked at a picture of James and himself taken during their 4th year they both looked so young and carefree not at all like the ragged man he was now.  
"What would you say if you saw me now James what indeed?" He asked the photo "Me the mischievous Mr. Black the one that never followed rules listening to old man Dumbledore. I just don't know James. Is it better to let Harry grow up like he is now or should I do what I knew was entitled to me when I agreed to be his godfather." Sirius took another swig from the bottle and continued to stare at the picture in the frame.

Harry entered the great hall with the red headed freckly boy Ron Weasley who had explained to him about the wizarding world and their sport which was called quidditch Harry was a little nervous but after being greeted by Hagrid and finding a new friend already it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. After standing there a moment a strict looking women appeared and spoke down her nose at them  
"In just a moment you will be sorted into your houses while you are here your houses are you family every year there is an inter house competition abiding by the rules will earn you points while disobeying them will lose you points I'll be back for you momentarily." After she left everyone erupted into conversation about the 4 Hogwarts houses from Harry's take on it Hufflepuff weren't all that smart Ravenclaw were Slytherin were evil and Gryffindor were the brave. I'll be in Hufflepuff I bet if what all this lot are saying is true Harry mumbled to Ron who was swallowing every five seconds nervously.  
"Oh don't think that way Harry a lot of kids come from muggle Families and had no idea they were wizards till a few weeks ago at least that man you told me about your godfather told you what you are ahead of time." That thought calmed the butterflies in Harry's stomach momentarily but not for long the strict woman they called professor McGonagall was back and was leading them out into the dining hall in front of everyone . She had a hat which she sat down on the stool in front of the whole room the first years were left looking at the hat curiously where as everyone else looked at it in expectation. Then it opened up near the base and began to sing a song about the four houses when it was done professor McGonagall unrolled a parchment  
"When I call your name step forward and place the hat on your head once you have been sorted please take your seats with your house."

The first couple of names she called didn't register to Harry but as she made her way down the list he began to pay attention as students were placed the hat would shout the house names Harry wished he didn't have to do it in front of everyone.  
"Hermione Granger" McGonagall called and a poofy haired girl the recognized from the train stepped forward  
"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted a few more people down the line and Harry heard is name with knees shaking he sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head he could hear the hats thoughts on where to put him after what seemed like an eternity of the hat pondering between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Harry clutching the stool screaming in his mind not Slytherin not Slytherin the Hat finally declared  
"Gryffindor!"

_An- I know nothing spectacular in this one but I don't hate it as much as the last one read and review please_


	10. Chapter 10

-1AN- well my days off are now gone and I go back to work tomorrow my next day off I'm going to a concert so I figured I would post an update while I could I love getting reviews but the ones I like the most are the ones that actually tell me what's wrong and what's right I also appreciate everyone adding me to their favorites and alerts it makes me feel good about what I'm writing so enough jabbering here's chapter 10

The next morning Sirius woke up with a stiff back and a headache which was actually logical seeing as how he had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. An owl was what had awoken him and recognizing the Hogwarts crest it didn't take him long to rub the sleep out of his eyes and wipe the drool from his mouth. He grabbed the letter from the bird frightening it nearly to death and causing it to take off out the window before Sirius could offer it a thank you. He tore the letter open to find Dumbledore slanted handwriting once again.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thought you would like to know Harry was sorted into Gryffindor looks as if he may follow in James' and your footsteps, It also seems as if he has befriended the youngest of the Weasley children who was also sorted into Gryffindor I will continue to let you know of his progress._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius read the letter another three times through; Harry a Gryffindor his father would be proud, His mother too for that matter she had been in Gryffindor as well. Sirius stood and stretched before going upstairs with a smile on his face that letter had made his mind up. He was Harry's godfather and it was about time he played the part after a shower and a change of clothes he sat down in the study and picked up a quill.  
"But what to say?" he said to himself " Now that I have really got to stop doing. Talking to yourself really can't be healthy."  
"No my boy its when you answer yourself that there are problems." A portrait on the wall pointed out . Sirius nodded at the portrait with a smile and put his quill to paper. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I Heard you made Gryffindor. That would have made your mother and father very proud they were Gryffindors themselves in their school days and not only them you've made me very proud as well._

_I apologize for being distant these past few months I was doing what I thought best for the both of us._

He paused there for a moment thinking to himself 'Or more what Dumbledore thought was for the best.' Then continued his letter

_But if you haven't decided you like the muggles more than me I'd love it if you would write to me once in a while and let me know how things are going for you at school I want to be there for you and I know I can't replace your dad but I would at least like to be your friend. If I hear back from you then that will be my answer and if not . Well I guess I'll have to give you more time then try again . I look forward to hearing from you._

_Love_

_ Sirius_

_P.S I know it's still a few months away but if you'd like to stay with me for Christmas I would love to have you here. Unless you have other plans of course._

Sirius folded the letter and whistled for his owl. He chuckled as he tied the letter to her leg imagining Harry going back to the muggles for Christmas. He was sure he'd probably stay at Hogwarts before he went back there. The owl flew out the window and Sirius went over to the table, picked up his half empty bottle of fire whiskey from the night before and promptly dumped it down the drain.

Harry was sitting down to lunch after completing the days first lessons which had proved to be some of the most bazaar things he had ever thought he would learn when an owl swooped down in front of him with a letter. At first he wasn't sure it was for him and thought it must be a mistake. He had already gotten a letter from Hagrid and he didn't know who else would be sending him a letter particularly not by owl. Sure enough though there it was plain as day his name across the envelope.

"I thought post came in the morning?" He asked looking at Ron who had his mouth stuffed full of sandwich "No not always. It comes at all times of the day breakfast and other meals is usually best though. Doesn't interrupt class that way." He explained swallowing a large mouth full of food Harry just nodded and took his letter he read through it once, twice, three times and each time he got stuck on the last couple of sentences first thing that got him was Love. No one had ever told them they loved him and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. After that was the part about staying with him for Christmas were his eyes playing tricks on him.  
"Whose it from?" Ron asked wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  
"Oh, Just my godfather checking how everything is going." Harry answered sticking the letter in his robe pocket and pulling out his schedule. " We have flying lessons next with Madam Hooch." He then changed the subject picking up his back. Ron did the same and they headed out onto the school grounds. 

Sirius was sitting in an armchair reading the Daily Prophet when the first owl came. He grabbed for it excitedly but his face fell when he found it was another one from Dumbledore this one was shorter but Sirius didn't care the information it held was enough to make up for the few lines.

_Dear Sirius, _

_Harry made Gryffindor quidditch team today. You must be very proud. He is the youngest player Hogwarts has seen in a century. As you know first years are not usually allowed a broom but because of the talent he has displayed and because he can't hardly play without one. We are willing to make an exception for Harry. If you could see to it that he get one he could be the greatest talent we have seen this generation.  
Yours Truly _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Yeah now you want me to be his godfather. Not because I love him or want to take care of him but because he needs something" Sirius rolled his eyes just as another letter was dropped into his lap by a snowy white owl Sirius had never seen before this owl flew down to sit on his shoulder as if reading the letter with him.

_Sirius,  
I made the Gryffindor house team. I'm not sure but it seems like a big deal I thought I should tell you. I don't even have a broom or know the rules and they want me to play. I'm a seeker. Whatever that is I'm going to learn everything I need to know tomorrow afternoon. I'm surprised I'm on the team I thought I was going to be expelled see this kid Neville got this ball thing from his Grandmother and he hurt himself during flying lessons and Madame Hooch took him to the hospital wing, Well this other kid Malfoy found the ball and said he was going to hide it. Neville isn't very popular so I stuck up for him and even though I've never flown when he took off with it I went after him. _

_He got scared and threw it so naturally I went after it. Flying is great it makes you feel so free. Anyway I caught it at a dive and McGonagall must of seen because she came running out of the castle yelling._

_Everyone thought I'd be out by dinner time but instead I'm on the team. Like I wrote I just thought you should know_

_Love,_

_ Harry_

_P.S I would love to come stay with you for Christmas _

The next morning Sirius went to the quidditch supply store in Diagon Alley and bought the most up to date broom available and with a twinkle in his eye turned around and disappeared with a POP.

Harry walked into lunch with Ron and his brothers FredGeorge who also happened to be on the team later that day they were just about to take their seats when Harry noticed a man at the end of the Gryffindor table talking to Professor McGonagall. Harry's brain finally clicked and he ran down to the end of the table  
"Sirius!" He yelled hugging him  
"Well hello to you too Harry" He smiled " I brought you something." And with that he pulled the broom out from under the table " A Nimbus 2000 top of the line now you can really show them what you've got"  
"TTThank you Sirius." Harry stammered looking at it.  
"Anytime Harry. Oh. And Harry" He continued as an after thought "I don't know if anyone told you, But your dad. He was a Gryffindor seeker too." And with that Harry threw his arms around Sirius' neck again and a tear slid down Sirius' cheek.

_AN- OK I know this is a long chapter but the ideas started flowing and theres nothing I can do about that so I hope you enjoy read and review please as always I don't own them_


	11. Chapter 11

-1AN- everyone has been great and I love the feedback I'm getting but if you like it don't just add me or the story to your favorites review it tell me what you like what you hate what should be changed and what you want to see I love new ideas here's chapter eleven

Sirius had spent Lunch and the free period after it with Harry talking about anything and everything. Just before Harry went to his next class Sirius finally confided in Harry who seemed much wiser than his years  
"To tell you the truth Harry I was prepared to take you back when we first met right after I first told you who I was."

"Well what stopped you. Why did you decide you didn't want me?" Harry asked looking at his feet.  
"Oh, Harry I never decided I didn't want you Dumbledore did, Or more he decided it would be best to wait until you started school before I could take you. "Sirius replied looking at Harry imploringly begging him to forgive.  
"That kind of makes sense I guess." Harry shrugged standing to his feet and picking up his bag " I have to get to class now I have potions and I don't think Snape like me much." He continued looking towards the castle.  
"Never mind Professor Snape's poor attitude Harry." Was all Sirius would say not wanting to bring up James or Lily before Harry had to go to class. They hugged warmly and Harry turned to walk away.  
"Oh Sirius, My first quidditch game is in a few weeks I'd like it if you came." He tunred and said quickly before continuing across the lawn towards the castle. As Sirius sat there a Phoenix landed beside him.  
"I figured you would be here Fawkes." He sighed standing and making his way behind Harry into the castle.  
The phoenix had landed on Sirius shoulder and went with him to the end of the hall, they stopped at a stone gargoyle and Sirius looked at the bird "Well?" He asked The bird opened its beak releasing one quivering note the gargoyle slid away revealing a revolving stair case the pair ascended the stair and Sirius stopped to knock on a large oak door.  
"Enter!" The voice inside bellowed Sirius took a deep breath preparing for what was about to come before opening the door stepping it and closing it behind him "Sirius Black!"  
"Yeah that's what the wretched witch named me." Sirius retorted crossing his arms  
"You deliberately disobeyed everything I told you it is not Christmas!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Yes I did, I disobeyed you but you are not my Professor anymore therefore you cannot control my life. And further I am Harry's godfather James appointed me that position, Not you and so you cannot control his life either. I'm not doing a very good job caring for Harry which I promised the Potters I would if you won't let me anywhere near him." Sirius yelled back fire blazing in his dark eyes he had finally had enough.  
To Sirius' Surprise Dumbledore didn't yell back he simply walked around to his desk and sat down  
"I apologize Sirius I never meant to make you fell like you weren't keeping your promise and I hadn't intended on keeping you away forever but there are still death eaters out there and I was and am working on spells over your home to help protect him I just thought it would put both of you in danger to let you do anything any sooner." He explained  
"Well did you ever consider what we thought or maybe that I could help you. Honestly I'm not eleven anymore." Sirius fumed walking out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

AN- Okay I know it's short but at least it's something so R&R


	12. Chapter 12

-1AN- thanks to everyone who has added me and reviewed I've started working on a new story but I haven't forgotten this one keep reading and reviewing

The days went by quickly after Sirius encounter with Dumbledore. He had begun to receive more letters from Harry than from the professors. Snape it seemed still didn't care for Harry too much but that was okay because he and Ron had a new friend named Hermione, Sirius would laugh every time he read one of the letters. The day of Harry's Quidditch game arrived and Sirius was probably more excited than Harry. He took one last glance at the picture of him and James before stepping outside into the street looking to make sure no one would see he turned and disappeared with a popping sound. Sirius arrived right outside the gates of the school and saw Hagrid ambling down the drive  
"Ello Sirius didn't know you'd be coming up today."  
"Well I wouldn't want to miss Harry's game, Now would I?" Sirius grinned patting Hagrid on the elbow unable to reach his back before heading up towards the quidditch pitch and grabbing the best seat he could find before everyone else got there.  
"Sirius I see that you did not heed my warning about danger to yourself and Harry." Dumbledore stated arriving next  
"Honestly sir, I don't see how watching a Quidditch match is Dangerous its more dangerous for him to be out there playing it than me here watching him play and you still let him on the team didn't you?" Sirius retorted not looking at him. Dumbledore sighed and went to take his seat. After a terrifying match where Harry lost his balance on the broom almost falling to his death. Gryffindor won 170 - 60 and against the slytherins too. Sirius ran out onto the field with the rest of the school excluding slytherins and joined in ruffling Harry's hair for catching the snitch that won the game Oliver Wood was in tears and everyone else wouldn't stop screaming. Sirius pulled Harry to the side momentarily  
"You flew just like your dad out there kiddo. I know he would be proud of you." and before Harry could turn around to say anything back the crowd surged again and Sirius was lost from sight.


	13. Chapter 13

-1It wasn't long before the students of Hogwarts were clambering onto the train to go home for the Christmas holidays . Harry had never been more nervous in his life not when fighting the troll in the girls bathroom not before his first quidditch match never. He was on the train as well but to what he wasn't sure he was supposed to be meeting Sirius at the train station and going to his house for the holidays and a small part of Harry didn't think he would show up.

When the train finally pulled into the station all of Harry's fears were dismissed because sitting right beside of Mrs. Weasley was Sirius looking up at Harry with a large grin as he stepped off the train with the rest of the Weasley children unable to help himself Harry flung himself into Sirius' arms for a hug the 2 families stood and chatted for a few minutes before Sirius took Harry by the hand and told him to hold on tight all of a sudden Harry had a feeling of being squeezed through a small tube and the next thing he knew he was standing in the foyer of an old but comfortable looking home. That was decked out in as many bobbles and lights and streamers that it could possibly be covered in. Harry explored the entire thing from top to bottom  
"What do you think Harry?" Sirius asked  
"It's so … Magical." he stammered at a loss for words Sirius laughed softly before asking  
"How about we go get your things from the Dursley's then?" The wide eyed look on Harry's face was enough of an answer and they did just that at first the Dursleys protested it up one side and right back down the other fighting allowing a full grown wizard in their house but it looked even worse to let him stand on the front step then it did to have him in the house and when they heard Sirius was taking Harry away forever they had no problem allowing them to come into the house it only took one armload to get all of his things. And they were back out the door again . Back at Sirius' house the two set to work on Harry's room and the second it was done Sirius finally allowed the tears he'd been holding to escape pulling his godson into a hug he choked out  
"Welcome home Harry Welcome home at last."

AN There may be a sequel at some point but I wore this one out too quick and this seemed like a good place to stop for now but check out my other story while the ideas for it are still fresh in my head


End file.
